


Nathaniel Sewell and Valerie Rodriguez

by VintageVamp



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, One Shot Collection, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageVamp/pseuds/VintageVamp
Summary: Nate and Val slowly explore and develop their relationship together. (Basically a collection of one shots that show their journey together)
Relationships: Female Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell
Kudos: 1





	Nathaniel Sewell and Valerie Rodriguez

**Author's Note:**

> All the characters are owned by Mishka Jenkins except for my OC detective!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for day 2 of @wayhavenmonthly on tumblr, the key word being - BOOKS

It was a pleasant day for Nate after the hectic week he and the rest of the Unit Bravo had endured. Werewolves were more disturbing and troublesome than people gave them credit for. The vermilion hues of the sunlight glimmered in the library, as Nate searched for a perfect classic book for a perfectly pleasant afternoon. His hands trailed the spine of the books, skimming through the titles, as he remembered the plots of each of them…

There was sudden sound cutting through the otherwise quiet afternoon. It was a sound Nate would never object to. The Detective’s car. He smiled to himself, as Val’s images filled his mind. Her beautiful smile, glimmering light blue eyes, and her short mousey brown hair flickering on her face. His heart skipped a beat, as he heard her footsteps heading towards the library.

The door opened, as Val stepped inside with a charming smile on her otherwise Adam-like expressions. “I come bearing gifts!” She said enthusiastically, making a warmth spread across his chest. He rose his eyebrow in question, “Gifts?” She nodded, her smile unwavering from her face. In a moment she stood in front of him, handing him a heavy paper bag. He carefully took it and looked inside, finding 3 hardcover books.

“You can say you have read many books, as much as you want! But I personally went through the library and there wasn’t even a single Young Adult book here.” She said, unable to cover her excitement as he pulled out one of the three books from the paper bag. “Turtles All the Way Down by John Green?” He looked at the book quizzically. He definitely hadn’t read it before.

There was a pink tint on Val’s face as she took in Nate’s look. The brown hair slicked back, his eyes shining due to the afternoon rays, his muscles relaxed in his favourite place. She glanced away for a split second, to compose herself, but she very well knew that he would’ve probably noticed her drumming heartbeat as she stood beside him. They both were very well aware of their feelings for each other, which was certainly more than a great friendship… but their moments together had been so content that none of them ever dared to disturb it. 

“So? Have you read this before?” She broke the silence as Nate was finally done scanning the book. He chuckled, “No I haven’t. But the story does seem quite interesting.” He said genuinely. “Thank you very much for this Val.”

Her blood crept further onto her face as his words tangled in her mind, “It’s alright. I love this library, and a young adult section would make it all the more enticing!” Valerie settled on the couch, followed by Nate. “What have you been up to these days? We barely see you at the warehouse…” He stated.

Supernatural world aside, Wayhaven somehow always managed to keep the station filled with paperwork. But that day, the most productive thing Val did was stopping a robbery at the town bank. It wasn’t anything dangerous, the robber not even bothering to bring a gun with him to at least _look_ threatening. Though, he did give her quite the run. From the abandoned warehouse to the hospital and then Hayley’s bakery. It was just smart of her to call Tina in time for backup, who finally caught him in front of the bar.

“Oh you know, paperwork, double-life, and the usual!” She laid back, crossing her legs, taking in the fresh air filling the library through the open window. “Sounds exhausting.” He commented. “It is. And even more when you catch a robber who makes you run at least 3kms.” She laughed at the thought, making Nate’s heart flutter.

“There was a robbery in Wayhaven today? How adventurous.” His lips curled in a smirk. She took a pillow from the couch and threw at him playfully. He howled a laugh, teasing Val had always been easy. “And what were _you_ doing before I came here?” She asked, quickly changing the topic off of her. “I was just looking forward to some reading. The whole week had been tiring for all of us.” The laughter died, as his calm tone took place.

Valerie nodded, unsure what else to say further. “Would you mind if I read here with you?” She blurted the question without even realising it, embarrassment taking a hold of her. “No, no, not at all! Your company is the most welcome Val.” He smiled at her, her suggestion lighting his face up. She quickly stood up, striding towards the corner of the room. Nate took a look at the other two books she gave him, her scent still lingering on them. ‘Fault in Our Stars’ and ‘An abundance of Katherines’ by John Green kept inside the paper bag.

He kept the bag on the coffee table at the side of the sofa, and carefully opened Turtles All the Way Down, when Valerie came back with ‘1984’ by George Orwell in her hand. “Isn’t this your 4th re-read of the book?” He asked in confusion. “What can I say? I love George Orwell’s metaphors!” She flopped on the sofa, keeping just a little distance between him and her. His woody scent almost overwhelming her.

There was a comfortable silence between them as they both indulged themselves into the books they were reading. Nate’s glance shifted to her more often than it would lately, as he found her completely into her own book. Her expression’s changed with every page she turned, as if it was a surprise to her of what was happening in the story. He didn’t know that Young Adult books were that interesting, as he turned the pages, every sentence more entertaining than the previous one.

Val’s attention was completely embedded in her book until she heard Nate gasping quietly at a certain page, “You enjoying it?” She closed her book, consciously bookmarking it with her bookmark, and not disturbing Adam’s. Nate’s eyes flitted to hers, as he smiled warmly, “Immensely!”

She grinned, “I didn’t take you for a Young Adult reader, Agent Sewell.” The way she dragged the ‘Agent Sewell’ made Nate swallow nervously, trying to stop his sudden desire to be close to her. He quickly covered it with a genuine look, “Even I didn’t take myself as a Young Adult reader.” It was unlikely of Nate to be out of words to continue a conversation, but Val’s presence made it difficult for him to think straight for a proper reply. All it earned was a wider grin on Val’s face, turning his face flushed.

She scooted closer to him, her shoulder at his torso, as she looked up to make sure he was comfortable with the gesture. He smiled welcomingly. “Does it ever hurt?” She asked suddenly. He looked at her to further elaborate the uncommon question, “I mean, with all the smiling, ALL the time?” She chuckled, earning a genuine laugh from him.

“I can’t answer the question, trust me if I could, I would.”

Valerie settled at the crook of his neck, his arm surrounding her shoulders. Both of their attention in the book. The feeling of Nate’s warmth felt like everything she had been missing in life. If offered, both of them could stay like this forever, in their own world, “Nate?”

“Yes?”

“…Thank you. For everything.” She confessed, cat getting her tongue, as the words she actually wanted to say evaporated. But what she _did_ confess hadn’t been a lie. The happiness Nate brought to her, the simplicity, the adventure, and the care made her fall head over heels for him, every time. The way he had been a light in her dull life was more than enough for her to be in love with him.

Nate couldn’t describe his feelings to himself, as Val laid her head at the crook of his neck. The way her calm heartbeat told him that she felt comfortable around him, and her hair brushing his jaw making him shiver ever-so-slightly. It was her kindness, her hopes, her ability to brighten the room with her beautiful smile… that made Nate’s heart jump around like a teenager. The rush of emotions he felt around her sometimes had been too overwhelming, but never in an unpleasant way. He knew he loved her, but in this case, courage didn’t think of buying a coffee to either of them. His face highlighted his red cheeks, as he gave her a small smile at the confession.

He had been halfway through the book, as his gaze shifted to Valerie again. He smiled at the sight, of her falling asleep in his arms after the long week she had endured with them. He gently kept his book aside, shifting slightly to make her comfortable _. Yeah, she is definitely in a deep sleep, if she isn’t awake by my movements_. He thought. Her head laid on his torso, as she unconsciously wrapped her arms around his waist, nudging closer. He rubbed her back, smiling to himself, as he took in a peaceful breathe. The moment swallowing him wholly, as the dusk turned to midnight… 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're on tumblr, catch these on @vintage-vamp! Thankyou for reading!


End file.
